


i couldn’t get the boy to kill me but i wore his jacket for the longest time

by micahgranados



Category: Clare Siobhan Sims 4, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micahgranados/pseuds/micahgranados
Summary: god, sammy wants to run.but he doesn’t. he curls his toes in his shoes and looks at micah. looks him right in those gorgeous brown eyes of his. “i’ve missed you.”where cody hosts a strangerville reunion party, and sammy and micah meet for the first time in years.
Relationships: samuel blaze villareal/ethan slade
Kudos: 4





	i couldn’t get the boy to kill me but i wore his jacket for the longest time

“sammy.”

micah’s voice makes him jump. turning slowly, clutching the beer bottle like a child clutches a kite string, he meet’s micah’s eyes. micah is still so much taller than him, and tanned and freckled from the strangerville sun, but he’s gone grey. he still smiles the same.

“micah,” sammy says thickly, tensing.

how long has it been? forty years? sammy shouldn’t have been surprised that cody invited micah to the strangerville reunion, but he is. it’s been forty years and sammy still aches.

micah smiles. that beautiful smile that meets his eyes. “it’s been… a while.” he breathes.

sammy wants to run. of course he does. that’s what he’s done his entire life. he ran to strangerville, desperate for excitement. he ran to holly’s house when phoenix died, without even thinking about laying down his life. he ran away when lilith died; he ran during the zombie outbreak; he ran to braylen; he ran from eve. he ran to ethan. and he ran from micah. he ran from gentle, caring micah who let him sleep in his bed when he was blackout drunk. who let him push raegan on the swings. god, sammy wants to run.

but he doesn’t. he curls his toes in his shoes and looks at micah. looks him right in those gorgeous brown eyes of his. “i’ve missed you.”

he prays with all his might that micah understands. that he knows why he left. that phoe and lilith and abel and braylen and holly and eve all just got a bit much. sammy just wasn’t good for him at the time.

“i’ve missed you, too,” says micah. he still talks so softly, like a lazy morning when you wake up at ten and it’s so bright and you’re comfortably warm under the duvet and you lie there and listen to the bird song and your heart starts to heal.

sammy’s always imagined this moment. guilty late nights whilst ethan is cuddled up to him and he can’t sleep and he thinks about the first time he saw tall, broad micah outside the lab. and when he first met him in the trailer and fell for him instantly, and in that moment braylen didn’t exist. it was just this stranger who was too tall to fit in the trailer he was living in, and sammy, heart thumping from fear and infatuation. honestly, he didn’t imagine this moment at nine p.m in cody’s kitchen while he can hear seb’s horrendously loud laugh from the lounge, but it’s still the moment he’s dreamed about. and now what?

“how have you been?” asks micah as he pours himself a gin.

that’s a loaded question. and there’s a lot to cover in forty years.  _well my mum died so she could bring back my cousin, then i started learning witchcraft with my aunt, almost used magic to force my childhood best friend and crush to like me, didn’t, then my aunt died and my cousin started killing her brother’s girlfriends, so i had to learn black magic to bring back my aunt, then my cousin turned evil, and i started going to therapy, and then i moved into forgotten hollow with cody and seb because cody had been turned into a vampire so we could restore peace between the vampires and witches because my evil cousin was killing people and going back on an ancient truce vampires and witches had made, met a cute vampire boy and fell in love, and then my other cousin killed my evil cousin and i moved in with my vampire boyfriend._

“good,” says sammy, voice a little high. poor micah never wanted to get wrapped up with all the strangerville fuckery anyway, and the poor guy probably couldn’t comprehend sammy’s bizarre shit-storm of a life. “yeah. i, uh— i‘m good.”

micah steps closer to him.  _don’t_ , sammy thinks, closing his eyes. he’s missed him too much. it’s been too long. 

“what about you?” sammy asks croakily, like he’s just woken up.

“i’m good,” he says. “i work at the library in strangerville now.”

“good. how’s raegan?”

“she’s thirty-eight now. she’s a writer.” micah hesitates. “i tell her about you.”

“really?”

maybe cody’s kitchen isn’t the worst place for this moment to be happening. dream house has so many windows, and if you ignore the graves outside the french windows, the outdoor scenery is beautiful. the bright kitchen light encompasses micah and splays across his greying hair and illuminates his face, like an angel. that’s what micah is — is angel. and sammy doesn’t blame him for leaving, not one bit. micah was so patient, but in the end, it could’ve never been. sammy was just too messy and confused and reckless and the last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt this angel that cared for him when no one else did.

“yeah.” a small smile creeps onto micah’s face. “she remembers you pushing her on the swings.”

sammy can’t help but grin. “wow. i—“ he what? he’s sorry? he misses him? he loves him. “wow.”

“yeah,” says micah, “should we— get back?” he gestures in the direction of the living room where cody and arya and ryder and seb and zendaya and danielle and ethan all sit. ethan.

ethan came into sammy’s life at exactly the right time. and sammy adores ethan, of course he does, but he’s just not micah. micah just has some otherness to him — a tender gentleness sammy had never seen before. micah just cared so much, and sammy didn’t care enough.

“yeah,” says sammy, looking micah right in those dark eyes, the colour of the soil he nurtured the plants in when he first started learning magic.

and then micah turns, but sammy catches his wrist in a weird moment of desperation, because what if this is the last time they speak again? glimmerbrook and strangerville aren’t exactly close.

“micah,” he says before he can stop himself, because hasn’t he always been so horrifically reckless? why stop now? why run now? and what can he even say? what can he say that will carry forty years of heartbreak and longing and fondness and infatuation? what can he possibly say to this angel who understands better than anyone? “i’m sorry.”

micah looks at him, face expressionless. “i’m sorry, too.”

and sammy lets him go. 

**Author's Note:**

> we deserved sicah being canon they just hit so DIFFERENT  
> i’ve always loved the idea of sammy and micah drifting apart and their worlds colliding when cody hosts a reunion party and it’s REALLY awkward bc sammy has a husband and micah definitely didn’t wait for sammy but he definitely struggled to find someone else?? i think to micah, sammy is just one of those people you can never forget or fully move on from and that makes me so emo


End file.
